


Sesshomaru’s Heart

by TheOneThatDreams



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneThatDreams/pseuds/TheOneThatDreams
Summary: This was the first thing that I actually wrote related to fan fiction. Its not my best but here it is.





	Sesshomaru’s Heart

Sesshomaru’s Heart

I live in shadow  
In darkness I call home  
There is no place for me  
I have no home  
I walk before you   
But do you see  
I shout   
But do you hear

Can it be that my life is lost  
That all that I was is gone  
A once happy child  
Stripped of it all  
Worst of all I would say  
No one knows

After so long being alone  
I have found a home  
It came to me unexpectedly  
But I will treasure it  
A son I hav  
My sister is happy  
Mother you have returned

And from that which was torn  
Comes a family reborn  
Now maybe I will let you  
Know the real Sesshomaru


End file.
